


Cause it's too cold, For you here...

by clemxn_tinx



Series: Sweater Weather Chorus (Eret x Wilbur) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cold Weather, Dream Smp, Eret (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Fever, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rare Pair, Snow, The_Eret - Freeform, Twitch Streamers - Freeform, dethroned, hope you enjoy!, i don't know how to tag, rare pair ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemxn_tinx/pseuds/clemxn_tinx
Summary: Cold, tired, lonely Eret. He slaved away underneath the new regime but he found a chance to escape and took it. His will to live and find his lover again burnt brighter, but he fainted somewhere in the forest and was taken in by someone.Enjoy this angsty beginning but fluffy ending with Eret x Wilbur ship that's a 2-Chapter long story that was inspired by Sweater Weather's Lyrics!! HE/HIM PRONOUNS FOR ERET IN THIS WORK (I know Eret specified he uses any, so I will try to use different sets in future fics) !
Relationships: Eret/Wilbur Soot
Series: Sweater Weather Chorus (Eret x Wilbur) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081478
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	1. Cause it's too cold...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work, well my first work posted onto the website! I hope you enjoy this quick oneshot of Eret and Wilbur. Chapter 2 has already been posted, so have that fluff after this angst-

**_Cold..._ **

Dethroned and thrown out. It was winter as well, meaning it made things worse for the broken crown. The treatment he received as a slave was cold, cold like the time of winter. Eret was forced to work away, rebuilding things and destroying things. His kingly coat was stolen and burnt, his crown being worn by someone else, and his sunglasses foggy. He had to work during the winter, in nothing but his dress shirt, coal dark pants, and his shoes. It was too cold for him, and he'd get easily fatigued due to the cold weather.

**_Tired..._**

Fatigued was he, wasting away doing his work. He was always tired. Sleep wouldn't help him, even if the higher ups look pity on him and let him take a break, nothing gave him the rest he needed. He was exhausted, mentally and emotionally. Eret's netherite tools had begun to crack and weaken, just like him. His tools were tired as well. Yet he had to do everything they ordered him to, or else he'd face something even worse. With his tired state, his immune system suffered along with him.

**_Painful..._ **

His body, weakened by the cold and by his own fatigue, suffered. Eret suffered from the cuts on his hand, to his bruised knees. His joints were in pain, they hurt when he bent them. Even if he had enough food to sustain himself, it wasn't enough to help him fight the sicknesses he'd encounter. Fevers and cold struck him more often, and it took days or weeks to recover. His own mental and emotional health was cracking, along with his own immune system. He was alone, no one else could relate to him on a physical, emotional, or mental level.

**_Lonely..._ **

Eret was lonely. Nobody else was treated the way he was, and nobody around him really did anything to help him, nobody even tried talking to him. No one related to him, as he was the only person being treated badly by the new throne. A kingdom he once owned no longer belonged to him, and it was painful. Emotionally and physically. People in his life who loved him or cherished him slowly but surely left him. Ever since the main land became a hell, Eret was left in a place he couldn't leave. Eret missed the person he fell in love with. His whited-out eyes wanted to see him again, but he was chained down to serve the new throne and it's horrible regime.

A human's will can be changed swiftly if a chance appears, and he waited. He kept waiting for one. He waited for the day he could finally stop suffering, his tools and himself could rest and fix up. He waited to see him again, the person he was in love with. His fluffy brown hair, soft and gentle voice, piercingly passionate brown eyes and being 2 inches taller than him. Those times when he was caressed by his lovers hands, how smooth and soft they were. When their lips parted, one would always be begging for more because of the soft and gentle feeling of it. Eret's stomach felt butterflies every time he thought about his lover too much, but it's what gave him a will to live. To find happiness in life again, to be embraced by the person he loved. So, he waited.

A supervisor with a blue beanie left Eret alone one day in a stone field. Eret's job for that day was to remove the remaining debris. The stone field with broken blackstone and cobblestone was messy, but it was near a frosted forest. Light snow fell onto the trees and onto the stone field. As Eret swung his pickaxe, he turned his head to the side and eyed the empty yet vast forest ahead of him. Maybe if he just ran, he could save himself. He lifted up his pickaxe after he cracked the blackstone beneath him, and eyed the forest. He was cold, tired, in pain, and lonely. If a man had nothing to lose, they'll do anything... Right?

What Eret feared, was that somewhere else, his lover was in danger. He knew that his loved one could fight for himself, but what scared him at night was the fact that his lover didn't try saving him. Maybe saving him was too ambitious, but Eret was deeply in love with him. Eret couldn't give up, he had to escape the corrupt kingdom somehow. His heart ached when thoughts of his lover possibly forgetting him, but he didn't believe in it. Eret dropped his pickaxe, his full body facing towards the snowy forest. And then, his feet began to run.

**"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"**

Eret didn't stop running, he had enough energy left to get far away. Far away, and after he'd rest he could start a new life. His sunglasses were concealing some of his vision, so he threw it off in a different direction, he hoped it would distract the chasers long enough for him to get away. But the truth hit him when he ran into a bush, his footprints would be seen cause of the snow. It didn't matter to him anymore, his will to live and be loved was stronger than ever. He forgot his own fatigue, and his fever.

The cold air stung his lungs, but he didn't care. He let go of his fear and ran deep into the forest, leaving his tools behind. He knew he could start a life, secluded, alone, and once he's fixed himself up, he could face his lover again. His bruises and wounds didn't sting him anymore, as Eret ran farther and farther into the forest, the voices from behind began to disappear.

The trees began to look more covered in thick snow, and suddenly his feet and his own body felt heavy. Eret fell to his knees, heavily breathing for air, yet it was cold. The cold air stung his lungs, it hurt to breathe, yet he needed to. The threats behind him were no longer heard, but he was scared. He couldn't really perceive his environment, for his head was dizzy. Maybe it's cause of the lack of air, or maybe it was the energy he forced out to escape. His knees hurt with the bruises on them, and his fatigue came back, and struck his body like a gong. Suddenly he felt his fever pierce him, he felt even more cold, tired, and more pain. 

Eret let gravity push him down onto the ground, he fell face first into the snow, but it was soft. He used his remaining energy and placed his arm below his head like a pillow, before he blacked out. Alone, in the middle of a freezing forest, he recovered slowly but surely. All he could remember, was his name being called out. He thought it was a threat at first, but he was paralyzed with an exhausted body. But when the voice got closer to him, it sounded more worried rather than threatening. Eret felt his body lifted up into someone's chest, a coat gently wrapped around him, and a delicate and mellow kiss on the forehead. 

Suddenly, Eret awoke in a cabin, his head rested on a pillow, and his body on top of a mattress, covered by a soft blanket. He sat up, then regretted it instantly as his chest felt tight. He lifted the brown coat and his dress shirt to see white bandages underneath. He began to remember what happened when he supposedly blacked out, he felt at ease, knowing someone kind enough helped him. But... a kiss? Was it even a kiss? Eret sat there, confused. He turned his head to the side and saw a crackling fireplace. He still felt cold, but the treatment he received was warm, and the cabin was warm. He felt warm inside knowing someone cared for him. It wasn't so unbearably cold anymore.

Eret fell back onto the mattress, his head heavy because of his lingering fever, but he landed on soft pillows. A grateful smile formed on his face, he didn't seem to care about the kiss on his forehead. Maybe he was extremely sick and tired, so it felt like one. He lifted his hands and saw white bandages wrapped around them. He made them fall down, and he stared up at the ceiling. It was a normal wooden cabin, Eret seemed to be in the living room of it, close to the fireplace, but right below the cabin's couch. He couldn't see much as the couch blocked his vision for the right side of the cabin, but he saw a door in front of him. Eret sighed out and began to close his eyes, his mind was finally at ease. 

Suddenly the door opened, Eret's eyes quickly opened and Eret sat up. His chest seemed to hurt from the intense breathing he had earlier, but that didn't stop him and his reflex. He got up on his knees and immediately turned around to face the person behind him. Eret clenched the blankets beneath him, although it wouldn't be enough for defense. His eyes widened when he realized it wasn't a threat.


	2. For you here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The fluffy ending that'll end the angst. Eret becomes extremely alert and his adrenaline runs, he's on his knees, injured with no weapons. He clutches the blankets and faces the person who entered.
> 
> But I don't think they're a threat.
> 
> ! HE/HIM PRONOUNS FOR ERET IN THIS WORK (I know Eret specified he uses any, so I will try to use different sets in future fics) !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took quite long! But ngl I struggled to complete this one cause I could feel my face burn up--- and I rewrote it a bunch of times and kinda rushed the ending... Hopefully it's okay!

_**Eret's eyes widened, and he realized the person who entered the cabin behind him wasn't a threat.** _

Eret's body weakened, he was still battling his fever, and his reflexes pushed out his remaining energy. As gravity knocked him down from his knees to his side, Eret fell, he used his hand to support his weak self from fully collapsing to the floor. He still had shock in him, as he regained a little bit of strength to hold himself up, his vision blurred from the weakness, but soon the figure that had entered the cabin became fully visible.

Blazingly heartfelt brown eyes stared right into his heavy greenish-blue eyes. The fluffy brown hair with snow sprinkled on it, Eret's heart raced. The other man who had just entered the cabin was snowed on, puffy white fairy dust fell off his shoulders as he ran towards the person wrapped up in bandages. Suddenly, Eret felt the weakness surge through his body, and all he could do was accept the other's warm embrace. Eret felt something prick his eyes, like tears. But he was too tired to let it out, even if he had all those nights to cry by himself, he never did it. When his energy returned, the bandaged one felt his throat close, and his mind messy.

"W-wil?"

"Shh, save your energy."

Eret sniffled, a tear dripped out. Wilbur pat the other's curly brown hair and reassured him. Eret fell into the heat emitted by the other, he rested his head on Wilbur's shoulder and began to let everything out. Eret had so many questions for him, but all he could do was let out everything he kept inside. Sure, during his captivity, he was quiet and well-mannered no matter how badly he was being treated. He didn't have the strength in him to be in constant emotional and mental pain during that time, but now, since he had warmth, and not so much pain, he could finally release it all.

"Eret, I thought I said save your energy?"

Wilbur placed his hand gently onto Eret's cheek to lift his face up a bit from his neck so he could look into his eyes. Eret was flushed, of course, his cheeks red with euphoria from being reunited with his lover and they glowed with overwhelming emotions. Wilbur instantly felt his heart melt when he saw how Eret looked. He knew how much the other needed the comfort and affection, but he had questions for him as well.

Eret's lips trembled and he felt even more cold. Tears fell out like the snow that fell outside, light, but a huge impact. Eret shut his eyes and threw his head back into Wilbur's neck to muffle the noises he made. His mind was messy, thoughts that overwhelmed him, or the answers he needed to know were being thrown around like a snowstorm. Colliding emotions and sensations sent him into a frenzy of tears. Wilbur stroked his fingers through Eret's hair to try and calm him down. 

"h-how..." The one crying stammered out. 

"How..?" Wilbur softly replied. "How did I find you? Well I found lots of footprints that trailed off into different directions, but there were footprints that seemed to go straight into a bush and out of it. And I found you, lying in snow, exhausted." Wilbur used his free hand to play with the coat that wrapped his lover, the brown coat that kept him warm while recovering. "I wrapped my coat around you and carried you to my cabin, and from there I bandaged you up..." Wilbur lifted up his hand toyed with the coat's button and used his thumb to wipe a tear that fell onto Eret's cheek, and then he lifted his lover's face up again to look into his eyes. 

"wh-why..." Eret stuttered. He suppressed his hiccups, yet it made him sound extremely brittle. Eret was still very tense, the cold made him shiver harder. Wilbur decided to leave his hand on Eret's cheek so his lover could rest on it. Eret gasped out, his vision blurry from the cold tears that pricked his eyes. Wilbur's hand firmed up a little on his cheek, causing his lover to put his attention on him.

"Why did I save you? Eret, how long has it been since we last saw each other? After **my** king was dethroned, everything turned to chaos." Wilbur's low voice really affected Eret. How gentle he was when he held him, his soft hand caressed his cheek I tried to find you, _save you..._ but now I really did." The small sprinkled bits of snow on Wilbur's hair melted, the glossy liquid highlighted his fluffy hair with the warm red to yellow light emitted from the fire. " _My king?_ " Eret thought. How the sight of Wilbur captivated Eret's mind. He felt a blush burnt on his face, and his tears began to slow, but his heart was stabbed with sympathy when Wilbur started to tear up.

"I-I'm so f@#king sorry E-eret."

Wilbur gave in and sank into his feelings, his voice cracked, the tone was irregular due to the tightened throat. He pulled Eret into the embrace harder, it was tense but Eret accepted it. The hug was very therapeutic for the both of them, the tension against their bodies released tension in their head. 

"it's okay w-wil..."

"G-god. I missed you."

Wilbur released from the hug, he let go of Eret and wiped his tears. He brought one of his arms up to hold Eret's cheek and the other to just wrap around his back. He used his thumb to lightly brush Eret's cheek, doing so made the other blush and shiver.

It became quiet, their eyes wandered around the room, but their eyes always kept meeting. Eret's greenish-blue eyes bewitched Wilbur. How soft they were, how bright they once were. Now they were just tired and worn out, but it slowly regained it's passion and brightness as he recovered. Both of them felt so relaxed with each other, like nothing else outside the cabin, or even inside it mattered. Wilbur succumbed to his temptation, and he rushed to place his lips on his other. The now flustered bandaged man made a muffled gasp, but he gave into the kiss. Both of their eyes shut tight.

The kiss entranced them both, so soft, so sweet. Time stopped, them being in possible danger wasn't a threat anymore. Eret's chest sparked with butterflies, he felt at ease. Wilbur on the other hand was absorbed in his thoughts, how happy he was to be reunited with him physically, to finally caress Eret and just hold him close. He was also joyful to be reunited with him emotionally, he finally has his lover back.

The kiss was light and sweet. It was very addictive, it had been a long while since the two embraced each other like this, but they both knew that they couldn't get carried away. Wilbur pulled out, he opened his eyes to see Eret trying to move back into the kiss, but Wilbur placed his hand on the other's chest to stop him. Eret placed his hand on the one that was gently against his chest, and he looked the other straight in the eyes.

"Eret, _I love you_ , but you need to recover, and it isn't safe out there. Not for me, not for you."

"I understand."

Eret's voice cracked, he missed Wilbur so much he just wanted to be with him, talk to him, hold him, embrace him, _kiss_ him. But for now, they needed to get away for good. Both of their lives could be on the line, but they were better together than apart. Eret ran away for good, meaning that the corrupted kingdom would try their best to hunt him down. Since Wilbur provided him help, and is his lover, he's also on the line. 

Wilbur wrapped a blanket around Eret, and walked towards the back of the couch, presumably towards the kitchen to prepare something. Eret sighed, he then set himself onto his back and relaxed. Finally, it was no longer cold, everything was warm. He wouldn't have to feel tired anymore, since he can relax and be cared for. He was no longer in pain, his body was slow to recover, but since he'll be in a better place, his immune system and body can finally get the rest that it needed. And he wouldn't be lonely anymore. He didn't expect to be reunited with his lover so soon, but it was almost like a wintertime miracle. The fire crackled and Eret heard the soft clink of Tupperware as Wilbur created something in the kitchen. _Finally, everything was at ease._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try posting more if people like them! I like shipping characters in a very fluffy manner, so I will try posting more with other people! But I will mostly be doing Eret and Wilbur (friendship/fluff) cause MMM yes.
> 
> Do give me advice or any feedback in the comments, I am a new writer so I would like to improve!


End file.
